User talk:Mili-Cien/Archive
Dekoshu 01:03, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Can I ask you something? As they say on Wikipedia IRC, don't ask if you can Ask, just ask, and i'll can answer easier ;) Mili-Cien I just came to let you know that the Anime did take the step of showing what Mayuri would look like as a normal human, so that shot of him that User: Shuhei Hisagi put up is semi-official (meaning only the Anime has shown him like that). Just thought I'd let you know. Arrancar109 20:35, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Anyone here? Nope. Not here at all.--TheUltimate3 03:57, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :You should consider it stupidly ironic.--TheUltimate3 04:03, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::I looked at it./shrug I don't see a problem with the bot. Is there one? Or do you want it approved.--TheUltimate3 04:12, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::It's approved. /shrug not sure what to do here. If you hadn't noticed I'm not here very much.--TheUltimate3 12:03, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 18:20, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Show me your moves! Don't forget the images. ::::Man once I figure out how to give admin powers to others, they can take over the day to day business, I can play the role of overseer.--TheUltimate3 05:11, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Welp. Damn good thing I fail then huh. Well go ahead, do what you need. Build up a small team of trusted editors to manage the wiki. And I will play the role as overseer.--TheUltimate3 17:15, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Bot flag Hi there, i just now saw your request for a bot flag for User:Aizen Sôsuke, do you still need that done? I'll watch this page and await your reply. --Uberfuzzy 14:02, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 14:03, 15 November 2008 (UTC) I removed the 10x Kamehameha. Happy? Could you find technique images please? Spotlight Hi Mili-Cien. Bleach looks like it is growing into a nice wiki. There are a couple of things you need to do to meet all the requirements. *It's important to welcome all of the contributors; you seem to be doing pretty well at this but you miss the odd one here and there. *You have 66 uncategorized pages. Can you find a way to put them into categories? Please let me know when you have everything categorized and we'll be happy to have you on the spotlight list. If you want a customized favicon, it is pretty simple to make. Choose an image that you like and upload it to here. That site will turn it into a favicon. If you like the preview, download it to your computer and then reupload here at . It will look like a blank square on the image page and may take a little while to show up (due to caching issues). If you click the link on the image page you should be able to see it. Let me know if you have any problems with it! -- Wendy (talk) 19:39, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Why did you delete my article ideas page? Shuhei Hisagi 21:16, 26 November 2008 (UTC)Just as the message says.Shuhei Hisagi 21:16, 26 November 2008 (UTC) As said in the talk page, that should have better been in the forum ;)(Also, it was actually unused^^). Feel free to make a topic on the forum about it ;) (if you want,even a sub-category "Article Idea" on the forum :D ;)) --[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]'-'''Cien'' 21:28, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Couple of questions This is only semi-technical at best, but firstly: 1: Is the final result of article layout Character Outline, History, and Synopsis, or did I get the order wrong? I want to start changing the article accordingly to whichever result won. 2: Secondly, should we dub Halibel's Fraccion's ability as Quimera Parca, or Chimera Parca? So far, the manga seems to stick with "Chimera Parca". 3: Lastly, and probably least important, should the creature Halibel's Fraccion made have its own article? Thanks for the answers in advance. Arrancar109 07:36, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Well, this is a only a semi-good answer at best, but let's try to answer : 1: Actually, there is no new vote and CO/HIS/SYN leads, so if there's no problems with this, I'm probably sure that we can admit it ^^ 2: Well...Err, I got problem with it too, I read multiple fan-translations(French&English too), in half, it's Quimera, in another half, it's Chimera, we need someone that understand Japanese :P(But, considering that their "transformation" looks like a Chimera in mythologia...) *Just read the chapter* What about calling it Allon ? 3: Well, I've no problems with Zanpakutôh/Ability/Kido/Techs pages except if there is only few lines that could easily fit with the main article, but if it's okay, like Getsuga, why not ? ^^ --[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]'-'''Cien'' Was that thing in the Talk: Gotei 13 directed towards me, or the guy who keeps taking it off? Also, to answer an earlier question I had, I think it is best to refer to the ability name as "Quimera Parca"; I looked it up, and "Quimera" is Spanish for "Chimera", and most of the arrancar do refer to their attacks with Spanish names. Arrancar109 19:43, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Alright' For Quimera, then, the Gotei 13's talk was to the guy that keeps taking it off ;) --[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]'-'''Cien'' sysop Thanks As you know I was the one who implemented the featured article so I thank you for creating the Bleach Wiki:Featured Article page I been meaning to do something like this for sometime now but never got around to it. if posible make sure you add a deadline time so we have time to write the article and find the appropiate picture (as you seen i been chossing a cover which feaures the character and his name in the background) if you have no problem with it I will continue to write the article since I been doing it since it started but if you think that should go for a vote on who writtes it as well I'm good with that to please leave a message on my talk page about what you think. Also i like to congratulate you on becoming one of the Wiki's beaurocat since one has been laking for a while to delete vandalism pages and such. WhiteStrike 22:56, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for your fast response. Like you a also like the manga touch it gives to the main page and what i mean by deadline is so we know when every one who is voting has finish putting theyr vote in and we know which one got chosen any how i'll check it the first and have the article up as soon as possible WhiteStrike 23:18, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Cool name thing How did you make that cool signature thing that i always see. (This thing ) Shuhei Thanks for the help, but i still don't get how to change it from the page you have, because i just coppied and pasted your info on your signature page, but i dont know how to change it to the way i want it. Please explain it to me in a more simple way. Shuhei Hisagi 00:48, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Allo je suis nouveau Hi him new but I watch some times bleach. And did you know about Bleach Fan Fiction wikia? Young Piece 01:46, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the help,you rock - Reply Thanks for the reply i hope you would consider me for it I been a contributtor to this Wiki and have designed most templates and the current way the home page looks like i'll wait for your responce and thanks for the reply WhiteStrike 00:17, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :I actually wanted to recommend WhiteStrike, but I wanted to check out a few things first. But yeah, I'm positive WhiteStrike would make a good administrator/sysop.Arrancar109 05:03, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I have one other person in mind, but I haven't seen him for awhile, and according the wikia, his last activity was November 12, so until he arises, I'll only keep him in mind before recommending him. Still good with WhiteStrike being an administrator though. Go for it. Arrancar109 05:03, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Bleachtactics Hello. Ive seen the post you left me. That sounds very interesting. You can count me in. Let me know what's up. Hyonimaru 16:46, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Fights Newer user suddenly started putting a "Fights" section in some of the articles. I'm not necessarily against this, but I am concerned that it might make some articles unnecessarily longer. Still, just wondering, what is your take on the this? Arrancar109 16:30, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Re Ah. Well I'll be checking in often. Pshh when your ready let me know. =D Hyonimaru 17:19, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Episodes I'm not sure if you were the one who did the copyright thing but if you did, i just wanted to let you know that TV.com is a website where people can edit episodes of shows so its not needed to have a copyright thing on this wiki ( i sent you this message because i usually create more episode pages every so often and i didn't want those copyrights on it.) Please and Thank You - I checked the page and your right, but im confused because its a free edit site unless your not a member, so i decided to take their info and change it into what i want it to be and add other things, is that okay? So does that meen that i can add and change the writing that is on TV.com? Kido Corps Solution/Template updates I'm not sure how to modify templates, but I just had an idea. Since it's apparent that we can't stop that guy from reverting edits revolving around the Kido Corps, I thought of a solution... well, somewhat anyway. The Kido Corps and the Special Forces are both outside of the Gotei 13. Since both have leaders to represent them, I think we should put a sub-category in the Gotei 13, Captain, and Lieutenant Templates that states Forces outside of Gotei 13 or something along those lines. I think it's a good way to still retain information regarding the Kido Corp, Special Forces, and all their leaders, both past and present. What do you think? Arrancar109 21:29, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Summary Spoiler Information I heard that this week's manga chapter was released early, but I thought some of the recent edits merely came from summary-spoiler pages, but two users have proven me wrong. Still, this got me thinking; despite my stance on it, if someone who reads/writes the various websites that state the summary spoilers edits the articles, should we let them put up the information, even though the most recent manga chapter hasn't been released yet? Arrancar109 16:44, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Isshin Kurosaki wasn't he a captain. Named ranks Well, for the most part, it basically involved going through the system messages and rewriting them to use the aliased names. It's really just a bit of artificial sugar on top of the name, tricking i18n into being used to fake the group names. It's causing occasional community problems (Users are considering them actual ranks and trying to ask for chunin exams or whatnot to get more powers, which is not the purpose of those), so I've been debating on removing the aliases from the wiki, it was something I only added in when the wiki was starting out after all. Though if you have a list of MW flags you want to give names to I can do that if you want. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk)17:46, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Oh... hmmm, I thought it would have been better something like: * Soul (anon) * Shinigami (user) * Lieutnant (rollback) * Captain (sysop) * Captain Commander (bureaucrat) ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) 18:27, 18 December 2008 (UTC) The system doesn't list autoconfirmed users in a special way... so: * Plus (anon) * Shinigami (user) * Lieutnant (rollback) * Captain (sysop) * Captain Commander (bureaucrat) :~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk)20:12, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::Heh, I think I thought of a fun one. Take a look at . ^_^ instead of balancers, how about "Mod Souls" for bots, heh... ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) 22:44, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Semantic MediaWiki Hey Mili-Cien, I notice that some of the pages on the Bleach wiki are using the Semantic enabled infoboxes. Do you want Semantic MediaWiki enabled so those will start displaying, and working correctly? See w:c:dragonball:Forum:Semantic MediaWiki for an idea on what is possible with SMW. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk)18:32, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :DBZ doesn't currently use the standard infoboxes, they have a real old infobox system, and I'm going to be upgrading them to a custom one using iBox. More like w:c:naruto:Naruto Uzumaki. The Narutopedia is using the same type of infobox built together from lego block like subtemplates right now. Enabling SMW makes those Property::Data stuff turn into the data, and annotates the page with that information. So on Ichigo Kurosaki "Age::15" becomes "15" and Ichigo become queryable by age. However all info like "61kg (135 lbs.)" around the wiki should be converted to "61kg". That extra parenthesis breaks the Number type, also SMW actually handles units for you ;). ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk)20:12, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Rules page I honestly suggest not copying the rules page. It's an extremely old and generic page, I'm trying to retire it and create some good policies on the Narutopedia, which can be helpful with creating policies on other wiki. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) 22:44, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :The bleach wiki was originally founded by TheUltimate3, who made it part of Wikia ACG. He stopped actively working on it, and the wiki went inactive. A new separate community grew on the wiki, so I marked it off. I try to avoid making it feel like ACG is forced on new communities that replace ones that liked ACG. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) As for rules, it's really best not to go making a pile of rules. Just wait, and when some sort of trouble comes up, let the community discuss solutions, form consensus, and tack up the rationales as part of the policies. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) 00:30, 19 December 2008 (UTC) BOT? Hi the its me Shuhei and i was wondering about bots.please can you answer some of these questions. 1. What is the purpose of a bot. 2. is the user owns a bot the bot user him/herself. 3. If i wan't a bot do i just create another bot user. PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Hi in response to what you told me about bots i just wanted to know how i would get a bot because i put a bot request on the Bleach Wiki:Bots page and i think JT did too. Sorry for asking again but if I were to get a bot how would i do it. Please answer simply because i'm really confused - Hybrid Section in Hollow Article Personally, I don't mind either way, but the user seems dead bent on keeping the "Hybrid" section out of the article. I'm wondering what your stance on it is, so we can hopefully bring an end to the editing conflict that's resulting from this. Arrancar109 20:04, 22 December 2008 (UTC) My reason for keeping the "Hybrid" section out is that nowhere in bleach does Tite Kubo or any other writer state something about these "Hybrids". If you could give me a decent reason why i should stop taking the "Hybrid" section out, i'll be glad to leave it alone. Killa0norris again, well the main thing that annoyed me in the "Hybrid" section was the part about ichigo, and that being a hybrid increases your power by 100 fold, if you just take those 2 parts out i'll be glad to leave it alone. :well i was gonna go round puttin up rationale's and license's for all the images like ...Wud that be ok?? AlienGamer | Talk 14:32, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :K, I'll take on that job, but it wud be helpfull if u cud tell users to hav a rationale and a license, with the newer uploads..I'll take care of the old ones....AlienGamer | Talk 14:34, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Halibel - Tres/Tercera Are we going with Kubo's bad Spanish translation for this? I have no problem with it either way, just want to know the official take on it so I don't get into any editing wars. I know we voted on Cero Oscuras, and chose to take the grammatically incorrect name. Perhaps this case will be the same. Big red01027 18:23, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Shinji Hi! I didnt mean to make you angry last time, I also didnt try to taunt you. Anyways, I have found a few screencaps of Shinji that could look better then the one up. Ill come back on here and give you them to look at. One of them, though, which just happens to be my favorite, you may not like. Kylecharmed 13:43, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Hey!!! Hey I was talking ta the user salubri about becoming Captain here for the Bleach wiki, and he said I need your approval and two other peoples approval first so how do I prove myself, oh and if this helps Im the Sysop of the Haruhi Wiki, I know plenty about Bleach, I can help out alot!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 22:12, 13 June 2009 (UTC)> hey Mili I just wondering if I can update a picture of me on here. and also can you help me find a way with my full name in japanese Eliskuya2 06:29, 9 July 2009 (UTC) cool cool french, chinese and english u must be really bussy sometimes ive actually have been tryn to lern japanese or is ther a differnc between japanese and chinese...well anyway if u want u can check my page sometime cyaRAZOR 16:30, November 2, 2009 (UTC) hey do you think you could make me an admin.